


Jurassic Haunting

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Oblivious Alien Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Haunted Placesor how it isn't actually hauntedAlex takes Astra to a haunted house, which Astra isn't aware isn't actually haunted, and almost did make it a haunted place. Almost.





	Jurassic Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlelesspain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/gifts).



> A collab with alittlelesspain, whose amazing art is [right here](http://sangamanga.tumblr.com/post/179608748407/general-danvers-week-day-3-for-the-haunted-places)! (Plus a bonus Halloween Traditions artwork, she's really pulled out all the stops this year!)

“Hey Astra, have you ever been in a haunted house?”

She looks at Alex to her side as the two of them walk through the Midvale fair, hand in hand, fingers interlocking. According to her this was going to be fun, the fair only showing up on a yearly basis made it one of the highlights of her childhood, she’d told Astra. Now she’s talking about a haunted house, and Astra can’t say she quite understands how that would constitute as ‘fun’.

Alex is pointing to a construction in front of them, depictions of what humans presumed were dinosaurs surrounding the entrance that proclaimed it to be ‘Jurassic Adventure (not for the faint of heart)’.

“No,” Astra replies simply, eyeing the building warily. She’d read about haunted areas, how supposedly the spirits of the departed were capable of tormenting the living. Humans, for some godforsaken reason, liked to seek out these places to get ‘spooked’. Why they purposely sought to get frightened is a mystery to her. How dinosaurs apply to that scenario is currently a mystery to her as well, but she supposes she will find out soon enough. “But I assume you want us to go in there.”

Hearing the reluctance in her tone, she grins. “What, are you scared?”

A challenge. Astra’s eyes narrow, returning to meet Alex’s. “The only thing that frightens me is seeing either you or Kara in mortal danger, not some _haunted house_.”

That grin only widens. “Good, then let’s go!”

Before she can do anything about it Alex is already leading her to this haunted house, and while wary, Astra is not one to back out when she feels like she has something to prove. Besides, this is supposed to be part of the ‘fun’, perhaps it will be genuinely entertaining.

They are greeted inside by a woman who appears to be there for the sole purpose of greeting and guiding people further inside, giddily explaining how they brought the dinosaurs back to life with genetic material found in fossils for others to see, how they’d set up a park for them. That piques Astra’s interest. “Really? How did you manage that?”

A beat, thrown by the question, but the guide recovers with amusement. “I have no idea, you’ll have to ask our scientists.”

She gives her a nod and lets Alex pull her along, who seems just as amused as the woman if not more. She looks back at Astra, that amusement mixed with something soft and warm, utterly endeared, before she focuses back on what’s ahead of her.

They venture in further, to an area that looks like a laboratory, the lights flickering and hanging crooked, electrical wires exposed. The place looks trashed, and a scientist approaches them swiftly. He looks roughed up quite a bit, dried blood in various places that seem to be from his own wounds, and he warns them with great desperation. They shouldn’t continue on, it’s too dangerous, the dinosaurs, they’ve broken loose! They should turn back, turn back now, before it’s too late.

But Astra is no coward.

She puffs up her chest, and she reassures him that they’ll take care of it. There’s nothing they can’t handle, they’re agents trained for this sort of situation. But the guy shakes his head, and tells them there’s no use, that it’s already too late. This isn’t something that can be fixed, there’s a tyrannosaurus rex out there!

Alex shakes her head at Astra, still amused and endeared, and pulls her along again, which doesn’t require much effort as she intended to go there anyway. He doesn’t know she is Kryptonian, doesn’t need to know, but that does mean she could handle one of those big dinosaurs with her bare hands. Unless their teeth are made of kryptonite there is nothing they can do to her.

As they continue, they destruction these dinosaurs left in their wake increases in density. Torn body parts, injured and dead humans, they litter the scene as if someone had attempted to decorate their house with an excessive amount of them. It’s not quite a war zone, Astra’s seen worse, but it’s certainly not pretty.

When the first dinosaur – a velociraptor – screeches next to them, Astra is fully on guard. It doesn’t look like it’s planning on dealing any more damage however, it’s eating from the corpses, and Alex is still pulling her along, and she is right, Astra can hear the screams ahead of them; that t-rex is still out there, wreaking havoc on the living, not eating from the dead. They continue on, Astra leading them this time, determined, until a human-sized dinosaur jumps out at them – a t-rex, definitely a t-rex, most likely a young one – making a move to take a bite out of her.

Astra isn’t about to let that happen.

This creature has done enough damage.

She retracts a fist without hesitation, ready to take a good swing at them, one that is sure to crush their skull, possibly even more, depending on how tough dinosaurs really are. It only takes a moment before her arm launches forward, her fist barreling straight for the head.

Until it misses, the trajectory changed upwards by someone else’s entire arm, covered in black leather.

Alex’s arm.

“It’s not real, Astra!” she hears Alex, delayed, making her head snap towards her. Her girlfriend. Her eyes flicker back towards the baby t-rex (which shrieks and backs away) and land back on Alex. “They’re actors,” she explains quickly. “I mean sure, they get their fair share of punches from humans at times, that’s the risk they take with scaring people, but a punch from you would put them in their grave.”

Actors. Meant to scare people.

She activates her x-ray vision, scanning the area and confirming that, yes, the ‘dinosaur’ that had ran away, there’s a human inside of it that controls its movements. Behind them, the velociraptor, is entirely mechanical. Ahead of them she can see a lot of humans, some covered in wires and mechanisms, others with higher heartrates simply covered in clothes. Or so she assumes.

Well, the ‘fun’ part is making more sense now, though Astra still doesn’t quite understand what the fun in purposely getting scared is.

“That was the intent,” Astra admits wryly as she retracts her fist, the tips of her ears changing in hue ever so slightly. For them to have fooled her into believing this was real, her, a general, it’s embarrassing at best. She should have seen through it.

Alex relaxes when the Kryptonian comes to her senses and fully grasps the situation. Then a corner of her mouth curls up. “Did you really think they restored actual dinosaurs?”

A huff. “They were convincing. How am I supposed to keep track of what humanity has an hasn’t achieved? It’s not impossible.”

“Look at you, overestimating us for once,” she teases with a laugh. “Besides, dinosaurs were feathered. They wouldn’t look like this.”

“Yes, well.” Taking a centering breath, pushing down her embarrassment in hopes of dulling that damned flush, Astra straightens. “Shall we continue?”

“You’re not gonna try to punch another dinosaur?”

“No.”

“Alright.”

And just like that they continue their walk through the maze, but not before Astra goes to find the baby t-rex and apologizes to them. She gets what looks to be a nod in response – an awkward head bobbing motion that the suit clearly wasn’t built for – before it shrieks and chases them further into the maze. Astra, much to Alex’s amusement, acts as if she’s genuinely frightened and nearly makes a run for it this time.

That is a theme that sticks throughout the rest of the encounters, Astra reacting to the actors in an appropriately scared manner, convincingly so. If Alex didn’t know any better she’d actually think this was a frightening experience for her, but regardless of sincerity she is right there to reassure Astra that she’ll protect her.

The reality of it is that Astra is indulging them, prompted by the guilt she feels for nearly pummeling an innocent human to death. One that was only doing their job, no less.

The final thing that jumps out at them is a huge t-rex that pops out near the exit, mouth wide open, complete with teeth that could maul you if they were real. There’s a gasp and slight jump to her side, one that Alex doesn’t believe is faked, not this time, not when the grip on her hand tightens to the point where it puts a strain on her bones. Not enough to break it, though. Never enough to break it.

It’s not until they actually move through the exit that the grip on her hand eases, a thumb smoothing over her hand apologetically.

Alex pulls on Astra so they’ll face each other, before she asks, “So? What did you think?”

Licking her lips, she seems to think about it for a moment, processing the whole experience. There was a story being told in there, in a way that really tries to engage you, to get into your head to make it more frightening. So you’ll forget all of this is simply fiction, if you let it. “I still don’t fully understand it,” the Kryptonian starts, because she doesn’t. The concept of willingly exposing yourself to fear for the sake of entertainment is strange to her at best. “But I can appreciate it.”

“Yeah?” There’s a smile on Alex’s face, a beautiful smile that reminds her of another thing she appreciated about the experience. Alex herself, her brave one in a setting where she can display her bravery without being in mortal danger.

And so Astra finds herself smiling in return, tugging her closer so they stand chest to chest, eliciting a gasp but no complaints, her face inches away from her girlfriend’s. “Yeah,” she confirms, before closing the distance.


End file.
